Kaichou's Rainy Season
by kirigaya chika
Summary: Gaara yang mencoba memahami hujan dan Hinata dengan segala kecintaannya terhadap musim itu/ "Ne Hinata, apa kau menyukai hujan?" GaaHina, Reader yang mencoba menulis so RnR


**KAICHOU'S RAINY SEASON**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or the characters**

**Kaichou's Rainy Season asli milik saya, dengan segala Typos, Gaje, dan OOC-nya (mungkin)**

* * *

Musim hujan hadir di kota ini, membawa kesan yang berbeda bagi tiap-tiap orang yang ada di sana.

Tidak semua orang menyukai musim hujan, termasuk laki-laki bersurai merah bata itu.

Ia tidak dapat menikmati indahnya tiap tetesan air hujan yang tuhan turunkan dari langit, baginya hujan adalah satu dari berjuta-juta hal yang dapat menghambat kegiatannya, dan ia membenci semua hal yang menghambatnya.

Jangan salahkan dia yang tidak membawa payung. Dia tidak sempat untuk sekedar menonton ataupun membaca ramalan cuaca hari ini, karena tugasnya sebagai ketua osis di sekolahnya cukup menyita perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Krilinggg.."

Lonceng pada pintu masuk kafe berbunyi tetapi itu tidak mampu mengaihkan perhatian Gaara dari rasa kesalnya, walau untuk sekedar melirik siapa kiranya pengunjung yang datang.

Gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut indigonya tampak memasuki kafe tersebut, iris amethisnya memerhatikan setiap sudut kafe mencari tempat kosong di kafe favoritnya itu. Kafe yang biasanya sepi kini tiba-tiba penuh oleh orang yang berteduh dari hujan yang turun sangat deras saat ini.

Gaara terus memperhatikan hujan dari balik kaca kafe itu, bukan karena ia menyukainya tapi sekedar untuk mencari tau apa yang mungkin dapat di jadikan daya tarik dari sang hujan sehingga ada orang yang menyukainya.

Hyuga Hinata, nama gadis yang baru memasuki kafe itu. Ia tampak masih mencari-cari tempat kosong di kafe kesayangannya itu. Sambil menggumamkan kata yang entah apa itu, Ia berjalan lebih kedalam untuk mencari meja kosong. Matanya terus mencari hingga Ia melihat hanya ada satu kursi kosong yang tersisa dan itu adalah kursi yang berada di depan pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang menatap keluar kaca.

Dengan perasaan gugup Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk berdanya kepada pemuda itu apakah Ia berkenan berbagi meja dengannya.

"A-ano _ss-sumimasen_, bolehkah Saya d-duduk di si…" Gadis itu menghentikan kaimatnya saat Gaara menolehkan wajahnya

"_KKK-KAICHOU_?!" Hinata tampak terkejut saat tau pemuda itu adalah ketua osis di sekolahnya

"…"

"…"

"Hn, duduklah dan jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu Hinata"

"Eh?" Lagi-lagi Hinata terkejut karena pemuda itu mengetahui namanya, maklum saja dia hanya seorang siswi yang tidak popular di sekolahnya karena sifatnya yang pemalu membuatnya sulit bersosialisasi dengan orang lain

Gaara sendiri mengenal Hinata karena dia adalah adik sepupu dari temannya, Hyuga Neji.

"…"

"…"

"Ku bilang kau boleh duduk Hyuga Hinata, dan singkirkan wajah terkejutmu itu"

"E-eh mm _A-arigatou k-Kaichou_" Hinata tampak mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat ini

"Hn, bukan masalah"

"…"

"…"

Lama tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka setelah pesanan mereka tiba. Hinata berkutat dengan Cheese cake dan coklat hangat miliknya, sedangkan Gaara memilih melanjutkan pengamatan akan hujan yang Ia lakukan tadi sambil menyesap teh hijau miliknya.

"Ne Hinata, Apa kau menyukai hujan?" Garaa memuai percakapannya kembali dengan gadis yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Eh?"

"…"

"E-emm" Hinata menganggukaan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya

"Benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu menyukai hujan, karena aku sudah memikirkannya sejak tadi tapi tetap saja tidak mendapatkan jawabannya"

"Eh?"

"…"

"…"

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengeuarkan kata 'Eh' saat menjawab pertanyaanku?" Ujar Gaar menyindir kebiasaan Hinata

"_G-gomenasai_" Hinata menampakkan senyum canggung atas sindiran yang Ia terima dari Gaara.

"Hn, Jadi?"

"Emm etto, Aku menyukai keindahan tiap tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit, menyukai sensasi saat aku menengadahkan tanganku untuk menangkap air hujan yang menetes dari payungku, menyukai bau yang dibawa hujan saat mengguyur jalanan aspal, rumput, dan tanah, serta masih banyak lagi yang tidak mungkin aku sebutkan satu-persatu k-kaichou"

"T-tapi yang paling penting menurutku sebenarnya kita tidak selalu membutuhkan alas an untuk menyukai sesuatu. Cukup mengetahui bahwa hati kita merasa bahagia saat melakukan sesuatu atau bahagia saat sesuatu sedang terjadi pada diri kita, dan itu lebih dari cukup"

Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa Ia dapat berbicara banyak di depan orang lain, selain keluarganya. Tapi Hinata tidak ambil pusing karena menurutnya Ia telah membuat kemajuan dalam bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

"Hmm,, benarkah? Tapi aku membenci hujan yang mengahambatku untuk melakukan kegiatan, rancana yang aku susun berantakan karena hujan yang turun tiba-tiba seperti ini" Gaara memberikan tanggapannya atas jawaban yang didapatnya dari sang gadis.

"Eh, Hontou?"

"Hn, aku membeci hujan karena ia mengahbat aktivitasku"

"E-etto, dari pada membencinya, tidakkah lebih baik k-kaichou melihat sisi positif dari hujan. Hujan membawa berkah bagi mereka yang kekurangan air, hujan membantu membersihkan udara dari debu dan meningkatkan kelembaban udara"

"…"

"…"

"Kkhh, kau terlihat seperti seorang pembawa berita Hinata jika berkata seperti itu" Gaara sedikit terkekeh melihat Hinata yang berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa hujan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ehh?" Wajah Hinata berubah merah padam saat meihat pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu menertawakannya, di samping itu ini adalah efek dari pesona tawa sang kaichou yang tidak pernah Ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kkhh, tapi terimakasih atas jawabanmu itu sangat membatu" Gaara mengucapkan terimakasihnya kepada sang gadis yang telah membantunya memahami bahwa hujan tidak selalu menjadi hal yang buruk jika mau melihat sisi positifnya.

"H-ha'I, sama-sama kaichou" Hinata berusaha mengendalikan dirinya lagi dari pesona tawa sang kaichou

Lama mereka berada di kafe itu sambil membicarakan banyak hal, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sudah dua jam lebih mereka berada di kafe itu. Hinata yang menyadari bahwa hari sudah mulai sore segera melihat jam tangannya, dan benar saja saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.45 yang berarti dia sudah sangat telat pulang kerumah.

"K-kaichou ini sudah sore apakah kaichou tidak pulang?" Hinata menyadarkan Gaara bahwa saat ini hari sudah mulai sore dan mereka harus segera pulang

"Benarkah, aa.. sudah jam segini kita benar-benar terlambat pulang hari ini" Jawab Gaara ketika melihat jam tangannya

"Emm, s-sebaiknya kita cepat pulang sebelum hari makin sore kaichou"

"Hn, baiklah"

Gaara dan Hinata berjalan menuju kasih untuk membayar makan mereka, Gaara membayar makanan milik Hinata sebagai ganti telah membatunya mancari jawaban tentang hujan, dan menemaninya di kafe itu sembari menunggu hujan reda.

Saat ini hujan masih belum berhenti meski tidak sederas saat mereka pulang sekolah tadi, Gaara hendak menerobos hujan sebelum tangan Hinata menarik seragamnya dan memberi isyarat untuk bergabung dengannya yang membawa payung.

"E-etto aku membawa payung kaichou, aku tidak keberatan berbaginya denganmu anggap saja sebagai ganti telah mau berbagi meja denganku tadi"

"Eh, benarkah?" Entah kenapa kini virus 'eh' Hinta telah berpindah ke Garaa

"Hhhii,, kau menggunakan kata-kata milikku kaichou" Hinata tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Gaara saat ia menawarkan berbagi paying dengannya

Jika tadi Hinata yang terpesona dengan tawa Gaara, kini giliran Gaara yang terpesona oleh tawa kecil milik Hinata.

Mereka berjalan di tengah hujan dengan payung yang sama, Gaara tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sang gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Hinata terus bercerita tentang betapa ia menyukai hujan sambil menengadahkan tangannya untuk menampung air hujan yang menetes dari payungnya, tanpa sadar bahwa ia tengah menjadi perhatian pemuda di sampingnya saat ini.

"Ne, Kaichou cobalah untuk menadahkan tanganmu seperti ini, ini benar-benar menyenangkan" celoteh Hinata

"…"

"Kaichou?"

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari lawan bicaranya Hinata menolehkan wajahnya kepada sang pemuda yang tenyata tengah memandang intens dirinya.

Hinata merasa salah tingkah saat mata Jade Gaara terus memandangnya intens, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu membuka suaranya

"Ne Hinata, tadi kau bilang cukup mengetahui bahwa hati kita merasa bahagia saat melakukan sesuatu atau bahagia saat sesuatu sedang terjadi pada diri kita, dan itu lebih dari cukup"

"Emm" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Gaara

"Kau begitu aku menyukaimu, atau mungkin mencintaimu" Ucap Gaara dengan santainya

"EHH?!"

Hinata kembali pada kata 'eh' miliknya, dan Gaara yang tidak ambil pusing dengan segala keterketujan Hinata segera merebut payung yang berada ditangan kanan sang gadis kemudian menggenggam tangan itu dengan santainya.

Gaara menyukai bahwa Ia tengah berjalan dibawah payung yang sama dengan Hinata, menyukai saat gadis itu dengan antusiasnya menceritakan hal yang membuatnya mencintai hujan, menyukai saat bibir mungil Hinata tertawa kecil di sela-sela celotehannya, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang Gaara sendiri tidak tau penyebab rasa senangnya saat bersama Hinata, lagipula bukankah Hinata mengatakan kita tidah ahrus selalu memiliki alasan untuk menyukai atau mencintai sesuatu?

Tapi satu alasan pasti bagi Gaara akhirnya untuk bisa menyukai hujan. Hujan membawakan cinta untuknya di musim hujan tahun ini.

~**The End**~

**Kyaaa,, apa-apaan ini berawal dengan gajenya dan begitu pula endingnya. Tadinya mau ikutan GHLP berhubung baru baca infonya sehari sebelum penutupan jadilah gak jadi ikutan #maksudnya apaan ini :v**

**Gomen ne minna-san atas kekurangannya untuk itu di tunggu reviewnya untuk perbaikan. Arigatou jangan lupa RnR ^.^v**


End file.
